


"The Call" - [Sebastian Stan/Tom Hiddleston - Extended imagine].

by A_Wolf



Category: British Actor RPF, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlestoners
Genre: A.Wölf, Multi, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: Based on: Imagine: Having a one-night stand with Tom, and him calling you the very next morning, asking to see you again.





	

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

_“Uh… it’s me. Again. Your best friend who you’re supposed to have breakfast with today, remember? I’m right outside your door, J. Pick up!”_ Sebastian said with a long exhale leaving yet another voicemail.

He stood before the apartment door, knocked for the fourth time and waited, but when no one answered he pulled out his cell phone again and dialed. His eyebrows furrowed when a familiar ringtone echoed in the hallway, and at last, his friend showed up, and she seemed to be in a rush.

 _“What happened? I thought you overslept”,_ Sebastian complained.

 _“Yeah… sorry”,_ was all she said, looking nervous and struggling with her keys.

Sebastian eyed her suspiciously as they finally walked in.

 _“Where were you?”_ he asked.

She made a face and ignored him, but he finally noticed the plastic bag she was carrying.

_“Walk of shame?”_

_“What?”_ she inquired following his line of sight which reminded her of the bag in her hand, _“No. I… I went to the gym and lost track of time”,_ Before he could ask any more questions, she ran towards the bathroom adding _, “So I’m going to take a shower and I’ll be ready in less than 20 minutes okay?”_

 _“Hurry up. I’m starving_ ”, Sebastian said grabbing the TV remote.

* * *

10 minutes later, her telephone rang.

Sebastian looked away from the TV, at the phone, and then at her ajar bedroom door, but he could still hear the shower running which encouraged him to get up from the couch and answer it.

_“Hello?”_

No one spoke, so he echoed,

_“Hello?”_

_“Yes. Hi”,_ a male voice said hesitantly on the other line, making it obvious that he wasn’t expecting a man to answer, _“I’m sorry. Is this J’s place?”_

_“Yeah. Who’s this?”_

_“It’s Tom. Is she available?”_

Sebastian gripped the phone tighter and sent a glare towards the bathroom, getting an idea why the man was calling.

 _“She’s in the shower. Want to leave a message?”_ he said walking into her bedroom.

_“I just wanted to make sure she got home safe”._

Sebastian found the plastic bag on a chair, and with the phone pinned between his ear and shoulder, he delved into it. He found a toothbrush package, and froze when he recognize the fabric of one of her skirts.

He clenched his jaw at the sight of the evidence.

 _“I also wanted to know if she was available tomorrow night, so please tell her to give me a call, if you would be so kind”_ , Tom added.

 _“Will do”,_ Sebastian said dryly through gritted teeth.

 _“I’m sorry, who am i speaking with?”_ Tom inquired.

But Sebastian hung up and went back to the living room.

* * *

A couple minutes later, she finally joined him and found him standing in front of the telephone.

_“Did someone call?”_

Sebastian glanced at her as she walked towards the fridge.

 _“Uh…”_ he was discreetly immersed in an inner debate.

There was a big reason behind his jealousy, one he had recently admitted to himself but hadn’t mustered the courage to tell her. Regardless, he wasn’t going to let some random man named _“Tom”,_ get in the way. Soon enough, he’d confess his feelings to her.

_“Sebastian?”_

He forced a smile.

 _“No. No calls”,_ he said pressing the _“delete”_ button on the caller ID as soon as she turned to grab a bottle of water from the fridge, _“Are you ready?”_

_“Yeah. Let’s go”._

She walked in front of him, and as he closed the door, Sebastian smiled to himself, feeling proud of his dishonest action.


End file.
